Take care of me, My Lord!
by Paresse
Summary: [shonen-ai]Nion ist ein junger Vampir, der mehr oder minder ständig ungewollt in Schwierigkeiten kommt...[Überarbeitet]
1. Nion

Okay, das ist jetzt mein Versuch, an einer Soul Reaver FF.

Die meisten der Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern den Spielmachern, ich mache kein Geld mit dem Schreiben ect.

Ich hab ganz ,ganz viel OOC hier drin, also jeder der es liest, soll gewarnt sein, ich hab Nosgoth total umgebaut, na ja nicht total aber so ziemlich

-ooOOOOoo-

Take care of me, My Lord!

Nion hatte die drei steinharten ‚Finger' in den Stein der Mauer geschlagen und ließ sich nun langsam von dem Fenster abwärts. Er hatte es doch schon wieder geschafft, sich in die Predoullie zu reiten: Mit Drajian, einem der Torwachen, hatte er sich gestern Abend auf dem Gang angelegt. Er fragte sich, was ihn diesmal geritten hatte:

Er war gerade mal 1,60 groß, viel zu schlank für einen Vampir und noch dazu ein ganz miserabler Kämpfer. Im Vergleich mit Vampiren versteht sich. Sein Körper war in ein schwarzes Baumwollhemd und eine einfache Lederhose gehüllt. Seine langen Blonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, als er immer weiter hinab stieg und sich schließlich auf eine der Mauern fallen ließ.

Nion konnte von oben Stimmen hören und schließlich sah er, wie Drajian seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte und in die Nacht hinausspähte. „Du elende feige Ratte!" Brüllte er zu ihm runter und machte sich ebenfalls an den Abstieg. Nion fackelte nicht lange und rannte die Mauer entlang, spähte dann nach unten und sah, dass der Burghof noch zu weit entfernt war, als das er sich hätte einfach fallen lassen können.

Der Hof an sich war komplett leer, er konnte am Eingang zum Haupthaus des Palastes zwei Wachen stehen sehen. Schließlich hörte er, wie Drajian auf der Mauer aufkam und ihm dann hinterher sprintete. Nion nahm allen Mut zusammen und sprang. Er kam etwas unsanft im Burghof auf, versuchte sich noch abzurollen und kam dann leicht benommen wieder auf die Beine.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu warten und sprintete dann auf den Eingang ins Haupthaus zu, sprang die Treppe halb hinauf und rannte dann zwischen den zwei Wachen vorbei, die etwas perplex dem jungen Vampir hinter her sahen. Im Haupthaus rannte er die Eingangshalle entlang und kam schließlich an die linke Treppe. Er sprintete ohne nachzudenken nach oben, als er unsanft mit etwas zusammen prallte und nach hinten stürzte und, Rollen schlagend, nach unten purzelte.

Unten angekommen drehte sich alles vor seinen Augen und als er hoch sah, stand Drajian vor ihm und grinste hämisch. „Och, ist denn unser kleiner Engel hingefallen." Der Jüngere sah sich panisch um, schließlich hatte er keine große Lust, heute Nacht in Asche verwandelt zu werden, allerdings packte Drajian ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er den anderen wieder fallen ließ und salutierte.

„My Lord, was tut Ihr denn hier?" Nion ,der nun wieder auf dem Boden lag, drehte den Kopf leicht und sah den großen Vampir, Kains erstgeborener Stadthalter, neben der Treppe an der Wand lehnen und die Beiden eingehend mustern. „Falls es dir nichts ausmacht: Ich wohne hier!" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam auf die Beiden zu. Schwungvoll griff er den blonden Vampir am Kragen und hob ihn auf die Füße. „Es ist unhöflich auf dem Boden zu liegen, wenn das Clansoberhaupt anwesend ist."

„Verzeiht , My Lord!" Brachte Nion schließlich hervor und salutierte ebenfalls. „Was jagt ihr hier durch den Palast und macht so einen Heidenlärm? Noch dazu, wie kommst du dazu mich an zu rempeln?" Das Letztere war an Nion gerichtet gewesen, der etwas verlegen sein Kinn kratzte. „Ich hab Euch nicht gesehen, My Lord, ich war damit beschäftigt um mein Unleben zu rennen!" Raziel hob eine Augenbraue und sah dann den älteren Vampir an. „Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!" Drajian salutierte abermals und deutete dann auf den Jungen. „Diese kleine Ratte hat mich aufs Äußerste beleidigt und einen auf ‚starken Mann' gemacht und ich lasse so etwas nicht mit mir machen!"

Nion machte einen Schritt von Drajian weg und hatte somit freie Bahn an Raziel vorbei, sollte sich die Situation zuspitzen. Raziel hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du bist doch Torwächter oder?" Drajian nickte stolz. Der Blick des Erstgeborenen des Clans wanderte zu Nion. Dieser begann unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu springen. Der Erstgeborene schien nach zudenken, welchen Dienst er zu verrichten habe. Nion war das sehr unbehaglich, schließlich hatte er keinen. Er lebte zwar im Palast, aber das wohl eher, weil er noch ein Page war.

„Du gehörst zu den Pagen von Reijök, nicht wahr?" Reijök, der Krieger, der ihm das Schwertkämpfen beibringen sollte. Na, ja vielleicht würde er es ja auch beherrschen, wenn er mal anwesend gewesen wäre. Nion nickte. „Soweit ich weiß, ist seine Gruppe gerade im Trainingsraum, was machst du dann hier?" Nions Augen weiteten sich und er zeigte mit der Mittleren seiner drei Klauen auf Drajian. „Er hat mich aufgehalten!" Drajian schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts. Raziel schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah dann Drajian warnend an. „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Reijök wird ihn schon Respekt lehren und jetzt: Weg treten!"

Die beiden niederen Vampire salutierten gleichzeitig und machten sich dann aus dem Staub. Raziel schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich glaube, mein Geschlecht ist dem Untergang geweiht!"

Als sie das Haupthaus verlassen hatten drehte Drajian sich dem Jüngeren zu. „Du hast so ein Glück, Kleiner. Aber ich warne dich, komm mir noch einmal falsch und ich mache dich einen Kopf kürzer!" Nion sah ihn eindringlich an und machte sich dann Richtung Trainingsraum auf, die in einem der Seitenschiffe des Palastes lag. „ Ich zittere schon vor Angst." Drajian tat so, als wollte er ihm hinterher rennen, was Nion dazu veranlasste loszusprinten. „Wenn du noch leben würdest, würde ich sagen: Mach dir nicht in die Hose!"

Nion hatte von Reijök eine ganz schöne Abreibung bekommen, weil er so selten beim Schwertkampftraining war, noch dazu, war er heute furchtbar abgelenkt gewesen. Wieso musste er auch als an Raziel denken? Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Clansführer von Nahem gesehen hatte. Sonst stand Nion immer auf einer der Mauern und hatte das Treiben beobachtet, wenn zum Beispiel einer seiner von Raziels Brüdern zu Besuch waren. Seine klaren hellen Augen hatten sich in seine Seele gebohrt und nun dachte er ständig an sie. Er seufzte, als er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochstieg, als Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen.

Reijök schien mit jemand anderen zu sprechen, diese andere Stimme kam ihm so verdammt vertraut vor. „… glauben. Also er ist nur sehr selten da?" Fragte die Stimme ungläubig. „Ja, ab und zu und dann ist er nicht mal bei der Sache. Ich glaube nicht, dass er lebensfähig ist, wenn er sich nicht etwas anstrengt!" Reijök trat gegen etwas, klang wie ein Stuhl. „Wie kann man auch so jemanden zum Kämpfer degradieren?" Kleidung raschelte und Nion war sich sicher, dass sie über ihn sprachen. Leise schlich er näher. Die Tür zu Reijöks Zimmer stand weit offen. Er konnte den Lehrer am Stuhl stehen sehen und er sah einen großen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. ‚Raziel!' Ging es dem Jungen durch den Kopf.

Raziel kratzte sich mit einer Klaue am Kinn. „Ich könnte ihn zu einem Laufburschen machen, laufen kann er ja ganz gut, wie er mir eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat, als er in mich hinein lief!" Nion schnaubte säuerlich, versuchte sich schnell hinter einer Säule zu verstecken, aber es half nichts, die beiden hatten ihn gehört. Raziel ging langsam auf den Gang hinaus und sah sich um, dann fixierte er die Säule. „Komm schon raus!" Nion schluckte hart und kam leicht geknickt hinter der Säule zum Vorschein.

„Ich hasse es, wenn man mich belauscht.." Raziel trat mit nicht gerade gutheißendem Blick auf den jungen Vampir zu……


	2. A hidden Dream

Raziel sah den jungen Vampir eindringlich an. Nion konnte regelrecht sehen, welche Bestrafungen dem Clansführer für den jungen Vampir durch den Kopf gingen. „Es-es war nur ein dummer Zufall, ich kam hier gerade vorbei und.. es tut mir Leid?"

Der Erstgeborene zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung. Allerdings wirst du die nächsten Wochen ohne Fehltage beim Unterricht erscheinen, wenn nicht: Suche ich dich persönlich…" Nion musste schlucken, der böse Unterton seines Herrn, hatte es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen gelassen.

„W-wie Ihr wünscht, My Lord!" Damit verbeugte sich Nion und ging schnellen Schrittes an Raziel vorbei, der sich mit bösem Lächeln umdrehte und dem Jungen hinterher sah. „Ich wette mit dir, Reijök, dass er jetzt regelmäßig kommt!" Der Lehrmeister schmunzelte leicht. „Ihr seid ein bisschen zu hart zu ihm, glaube ich!" Raziel schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendjemand muss ja auf ihn Acht geben!"

„Warum macht Ihr euch die Mühe? Schließlich ist er in meinen Augen nicht mal ‚Lebensfähig'." Der Ältere Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass in ihm mehr Potential liegt, als du ihm zumutest!"

Der Andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber um auf ein anderes Thema zukommen. Habt Ihr von dem Söldnertrupp der Menschen gehört? Er soll einen von Dumahs kleineren Truppen ohne eigene Verluste niedergemetzelt haben!"

Raziel sah den Anderen eindringlich an, nickte aber. „Ja, davon ist mir bekannt. Ich frage mich, wie sie das geschafft haben. In letzter Zeit, war es hier eher friedlich." Der jüngere Vampir nickte zustimmend. „Ja, aber anscheinend, wollen die Menschen nicht mehr als Futter dienen." Ein Seufzen entwich Raziels Kehle und er straffte die Schultern. „Es wird bald hell, ich werde mich jetzt in meine Zuflucht begeben. Überwach den Jungen, wenn es noch mal Schwierigkeiten gibt, sag mir bescheid. Und was den Söldnertrupp angeht: Noch haben sie sich nicht an meinen Leuten vergriffen, also noch ist kein Grund zur Sorge da!"

Reijök salutierte vor seinem Herrn und sah ihm noch lange nach. Er teilte seine Meinung nicht, dass es sie jetzt noch nichts anging, schließlich würden sie einige an Leuten verlieren, falls die Söldnertruppe wirklich so stark war, wie Dumahs Leute sie beschrieben hatten.

ooOOOOoo

Nion verriegelte das Fenster und zog nochmals die Vorhänge zu. Es durfte schließlich kein Sonnenlicht das kleine Zimmer betreten, wenn diese erstmal aufgegangen war. Der junge Vampir hatte sich es zwar angewöhnt total unter Decken vergraben auf seinem Bett zu schlafen, allerdings ließ er trotzdem übergroße Vorsicht walten. Schließlich waren Sonnenlichtverbrennungen alles andere als angenehm! Raziels Worte hallten noch in seinem Kopf wieder und er ließ sich seufzend auf den Deckenhaufen fallen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „J-ja?" Fragte er und erwartete schon das Schlimmste, als jemand Unerwartetes das Zimmer betrat.

Der Vampir war gut einen Kopf größer als Nion und hatte die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah den kleineren Vampir mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Du hast wohl Ärger bekommen, was? Wie kannst du auch so dämlich sein und dich von der höchsten Instanz überhaupt erwischen lassen?" Er strich eine braune Haarlocke hinter die spitzzulaufenden Ohren.

Nion zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Laies. Ich hab keinen Nerv mich jetzt mit dir rumzuärgern!" Der Kleinere ließ sich zurückfallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Außerdem wird es bald hell, also geh gefälligst in deine Zuflucht." Der andere Vampir lächelte amüsiert. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Raziel dir mehr zutraut, als alle anderen, dabei glaube ich kaum, dass du beim Kämpfen irgendwann einmal an einen von uns anderen heran reichen wirst!"

Nion zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen. „Eines Tages, werdet ihr eh alle zu mir hochschauen und dann wirst du dir wünschen so etwas niemals gesagt zu haben! Es kommt im Leben eines Vampirs nicht nur aufs Kämpfen an!" Laies musste schmunzeln. „Sicher, aber wie du siehst, schauen alle auf diese Fähigkeit. Aber stimmt, wir werden alle zu dir aufsehen, wenn du gejagt von Raziel über die Dächer zu flüchten versuchst!" Er zog schnell die Tür zu, als eines der Kissen voller wucht gegen diese prallte, genau dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Mit hämischem Unterton sprach er weiter. „Hey, vielleicht solltest du zu den Bogenschützen gehen, zielen kannst du ja besser!"

Nion stand auf und holte das Kissen zurück, er sparte es sich etwas zu sagen. Laies gab schließlich auf, doch bevor er ging meinte er wesentlich freundlicher: „Es wäre schaden um dich, wenn Raziel dich in Stücke reißt, also halt dich gefälligst ran!" Damit ging der andere Jungvampir. Nion seufzte tief und legte sich hin. Irgendwie hasste er sein Dasein als Vampir.

_Ein blonder Junge lief gerade leise kichernd durch die Straße. Es hatte gerade angefangen zu dämmern und er hätte schon vor Stunden Zuhause sein müssen, doch das Versteckspielen mit seinen Freunden hatte ihm viel zu viel Spaß gemacht, so dass er sich gar nicht darum kümmerte, wie spät es schon war._

_Er kletterte einen kleinen Felsen hinauf und stand nun auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und entdeckte eine kleine, nicht sehr tiefe höhle. Er krabbelte hinein und harrte dort aus. Er würde am heutigen Tag gewinnen, hier würden ihn die anderen nicht finden!_

_Es wurde um ihn herum immer dunkler und dunkler. Aber niemand kam, niemand kam um ihn zu finden. Der Junge begann fürchterlich zu frieren und als er gerade aus der Höhle krabbeln wollte, erschienen zweiiklauige Füße vor dem Eingang der Höhle. _

_Er hatte schon so vieles von Vampiren gehört, die solche Füße haben sollten, aber er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Blutsauger gab! Seine feinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, als das Wesen sich vor der Tür hinhockte. Er hatte ein wunderschönes, leichenblasses Gesicht und so klare helle Augen…_

_Es streckte seine Hand, die Dreiklauig war, nach dem Jungen aus, auf seinem Mund lag ein freundliches Lächeln. Ein Schauer lief über den Rücken des Kindes, die Lippen des hübschen Mannes waren schwarz. „Komm ,mein Kind, ich werde dich nach Hause bringen!" Langsam begann der Junge nach vorne zukrabbeln, wenn der Mann ihn nach Hause bringen würde, dann war er alles andere als böse!_

„_W-wer bist du?" Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte leicht vor Angst, je näher er dem Mann kam umso deutlicher konnte er die Kälte spüren, die den Mann umgab. Er legte seine Hand in die Dreiklauige und ließ sich von dem Mann auf den Arm nehmen. „Ich bin Raziel, mein Junge!" _

_Schweigend trug er den Jungen fort._

Nion schreckte aus dem Deckenhaufen hoch. Es war lange her, dass er geträumt hatte, vor allen Dingen, dass er von seiner Kindheit geträumt hatte. Seitdem er zu einem Vampir geworden war, hatte er fast alles von seinem menschlichen Leben vergessen, was wohl auf das Erschaffungstrauma zurückzuführen war. Draußen dämmerte es gerade, da noch ein ganz leichter Lichtfilm, um das Fenster zusehen war. „Was für ein Traum…"

Allerdings war er sich gar nicht so sicher, ob dieser Traum nur ein Traum gewesen war, oder ob es tatsächlich eine Erinnerung an seine Kindheit gewesen war….


	3. The Search begins

Nion fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und müde, außerdem hatte er furchtbaren Hunger. Er hatte sich in seine Kleidung gehüllt und ging nun die Treppe hinunter. Jede Abteilung hatte ihren Teil des Palastes, könnte man sagen. Hier, in diesem Flügel, war er mit seinen Kumpanen der Reijöktruppe untergebracht.

Es gab die Räume für die Kämpfer, Reijöks Privatgemächer, den Trainingsraum und schließlich einen ‚Aufenthaltsraum'. Als Nion an diesem Abend den Raum betrat, war ungewöhnlich viel los. Fast die ganze Truppe war versammelt. Laies saß mit zwei anderen Vampiren an einem Tisch und schienen sich zu unterhalten.

Nion strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich schließlich neben den Krieger, der ihn gestern abend noch besucht hatte. Dieser sah auf und lächelte leicht. „Na, du Schlafmütze?" Nion lächelte schief und kratzte sich mit seiner Klauenhand am Kopf. „Hey, lass mich doch auch mal. Aber was ist los, alle scheinen mir so.. Nervös!" Laies nickte und seufzte. „Der Söldnertrupp der Menschen hat eine von den Essenstrupps erwischt." Der Blonde verzog das Gesicht. „Heißt das, das Essen heute fällt aus?"

Laies nickte leicht. „Sieht wohl danach aus. Wir sammeln uns nachher komplett im Burghof. "Raziel will wohl mit allen reden." Nion zog ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Glaubst du er wird eine Truppe losschicken?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, ich stecke ja nicht in seinem Kopf und höre, was er denkt!" Nion grinste über Laies Worte. „Stimmt, seine genialen Gedankengänge würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht mal verstehen!"

Laies ignorierte Nion und begann nun leicht gekränkt ein Gespräch mit einem anderen seiner Kumpanen. Nion dagegen musste als an Nahrung denken. Er hatte so einen Durst, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Ob er von der Verfolgungsjagd kam, die er gestern gehabt oder von dem Traum, der an seinen Kräften gezerrt hatte? Er wusste es nicht genau, er wusste nur ein: Er brauchte dringend Blut.

Er erhob sich elegant und verließ unter den fragenden Blicken Laies' den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schwang sich aus einem der Fenster und lief die Mauer entlang zum Nebenteil des Palastes. Er warf einen Blick in den Gang und schwang sich, als niemand zu sehen war, hinein. Vielleicht hatten die Anderen ja Nahrung.

Er verbarg sich hinter einer Säule und beobachtete den Essenstrupp einer der Anderen. Sie hatten mehrere Menschen, allesamt tot bei sich. Einer der anderen Truppe kam ihnen entgegen, sie wechselten ein paar Worte und ließen die Menschen zu Boden fallen, damit die Anderen, die sicher gleich kommen würden, sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum brachen. Als die Luft rein war, schnappte Nion sich das einzige Kind und verschwand nach draußen.

Er stillte seinen Durst und ließ dann den Körper wieder in den Gang gleiten, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Als er gerade durch das Fenster steigen wollte, konnte er einen kleinen Trupp Vampire sehen, der durch das Haupttor schritt. Angeführt wurden sie von niemand geringerem als Dumah selbst. Nion hockte sich hin und beobachtete, wie Raziel aus dem Haupthaus kam und auf seinen Bruder zuschritt.

Sie berührten sich gegenseitig an der Schulter, als Begrüßung. Nion konnte nicht verstehenüber was sie redeten, aber er war sich sicher, dass es um die Überfälle des Menschentrupps ging. Der Jungvampir fragte sich, ob vielleicht Kain selbst eingreifen würde, wenn seine Söhne das nicht in den Griff bekommen würden. Doch Nion war sich sicher, dass Raziel alle Menschen vernichten konnte, die seinen Clan bedrohten.

Langsam sammelten sich die Clansmitglieder im Palasthof. Nion überlegte, blieb dann aber lieber auf der Mauer sitzen, so sah er Raziel wenigstens. Dieser wartete, bis sich sein Clan versammelt hatte und seufzte. „Wir haben ein großes Problem." Er deutete auf den linken Flügel der Versammlung, wo er Reijök stehen, sehen konnte. „Einer der Essenstrupps wurde überfallen und vernichtend geschlagen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, Raziel brachte sie mit einem Handzeichen zum Verstummen.

Dumah nickte zustimmend. Sein Bruder fuhr fort: „Auch die anderen vier Clans sind beunruhigt und sogar Kain selbst. Wir werden einige Trupps zusammenstellen und die Söldnertruppe ausfindig machen. Er machte eine lange Pause und sah dann auf. „Und wir werden sie auslöschen." Zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Sie mögen vielleicht stark sein, aber sie kennen die wahre Macht unserer Krieger nicht." Nun wurde das Raunen zu lautem Geschrei.

Nion lächelte. Raziel verstand es seinen Clan für seine Pläne zu begeistern. Reijök trat vor. „Es war unser Essenstrupp, also lasst mich und meine Männer für Euch diese Missgeburten töten!" Der blonde Vampir auf der Mauer sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Er sollte mit den anderen gegen diese Menschen angehen? Er konnte ja noch nicht mal kämpfen! Raziel nickte zustimmend. „Ich will erst mal wissen, wo sie sich aufhalten. Also stell Suchtrupps zusammen." Der Vampir nickte. Raziel sah wieder auf die Menge. „Seid vorsichtig bei allem was ihr tut!"

Damit löste sich die Versammlung auf und die Gruppen verschwanden wieder ins Innere. Nion ging zum Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Laies und die Anderen waren bereits dort und diskutierten über eine mögliche Zusammenstellung der Suchtrupps. Reijök betrat den Raum, was die anderen Vampire zum Verstummen brachte. Der Anführer sah sich um und seufzte. „Suchtrupps." Murmelte er und deutete auf Laies. „Du wirst den Ersten anführen. Such dir drei weitere Leute und lass dich in der Waffenkammer ausrüsten."

Der Vampir nickte und deutete zwei Vampiren, die sofort nickten, dann wandte er sich an Nion. „Ich will, dass du mich begleitest!" Der Blonde sah ihn entgeistert an. „Aber..." Laies schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein ‚Aber', Nion." Damit setzten sich die Vier in Bewegung. Die beiden anderen Vampire waren von seiner letzen Wahl auch nicht sonderlich angetan, sagten aber nichts. „Warum willst du mich mitnehmen?"

Laies sah ihn an und lächelte. „Weil du ein guter Beobachter und eine Eins im Schleichen bist. Nur weil du nicht Kämpfen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du unnütz bist. Du warst es doch, der sagte, dass es nicht nur aufs Kämpfen ankommt!" Touché! Nion nickte nur und betrat hinter den drei Anderen die Waffenkammer, die im Nebengebäude war. Zwei ältere Vampire reichten ihnen Schwerter.

Nion musste schlucken, als er den schweren Stahl in den Händen hielt. Er hatte den Palast so gut wie noch nie verlassen und kannte kaum eine Ecke. Als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollten, wurden sie von Raziel am Haupttor aufgehalten. Wie es sich gehört salutierten sie. „Wie ich sehe wird keine Zeit vergeudet." Der Clansführer sah den Kleinsten an. „Seid bloß vorsichtig!" Laies nickte. „Das werden wir sein." Damit trat der Älteste des Clans an die Seite und sah den Vieren nach. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.


End file.
